<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 +1 (wet edition) by Slenbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411162">5 +1 (wet edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee'>Slenbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 +1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot With Porn, Praise Kink, Showers, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor plays matchmaker, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, that gets very resolved, they're so oblivious, workouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times Loki gets wet and Tony dies a little on the inside plus the 1 time Tony returns the favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 +1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Workout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/gifts">QuietCanadian9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a commission work for the lovely QuietCanadian9. I hope you like it! &lt;3</p><p>Big shout out to my beta and hype crew: switchknitter, TinyDragonTony, wnnbdarklord, SuccubusKayko and SalamanderInk. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t every day the resident God of Thunder, wearing a smile bright enough to light up the entire room, asked you to join him in the workout room.</p><p>And it wasn’t every day that Tony Stark decided to turn down his work and crawl out of his workshop in favor of actually <em> joining </em> the Thunder God for a good workout.</p><p>Thor had something he wanted to try, he said. It would be fun testing Tony’s ‘limits’, he said.</p><p>He just failed to mention that, out of all of the people that lived in the tower with them, <em> Loki </em>would be joining them.</p><p>Tony came in wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top, a towel in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. His eyes immediately flicked to Thor, who had taken up his usual spot nearby, curling iron and lifting the heavier weights as if they weighed little to nothing at all. Tony felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach, but just as quick as it appeared, it was gone in a flash as a voice filled his ears.</p><p>“My brother failed to mention that we’d be having company.”</p><p>Loki’s voice echoed across the room with a hint of amusement, drawing Tony’s attention and causing the brunette to quickly glance his way. The God was watching him, silver eyes as sharp as daggers as he studied the mortal’s every movement. Tony felt his mouth go dry, his eyes wandering across Loki’s sweaty face to a single bead of moisture that made its way down his cheek. Down and down it went, rolling down his neck and over his pulse, just shy of Loki’s collarbone where it was quickly wiped away with a towel.</p><p>Loki’s lips quirked up ever so slightly, dark lashes fluttering as he tilted his head and raised a brow.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue, Stark?”</p><p>Tony jerked his eyes away and coughed, quickly turning his focus back to Thor. The Thunderer’s expression lit up like a child’s at Christmas, a throaty chuckle rumbling from his chest as he looked away. </p><p>He <em> knew. </em> The bastard knew and he knew <em> Tony </em> knew as well.</p><p>The heat in Tony’s cheeks grew and the mortal quickly changed his tactics, a finger pointing towards a nearby piece of equipment. “Anyone using this? No?“ Briskly walking towards it, he went about changing the weights, distracting himself and his hands. Anything to keep his mind off of the Trickster God. </p><p>Sitting down on the bench, he stole a quick look over his shoulder, his focus momentarily distracted.</p><p>Loki had his back to him, arms stretched above his head with his shirt riding up his middle. That pale cut of skin drew his eyes instantly, the faintest bit of sweat that glistened there catching the light.</p><p>Tony dropped the weight in his hands and cursed loudly as it landed on his foot. Both Gods quickly turned in his direction.</p><p>“<em> Shit! </em> It’s fine, it’s fine! I’m alright!”</p><p>Tony’s voice was higher pitched than usual as he hissed and gritted his teeth, lifting the heavy weight from where it’d fallen back to where it belonged. He was thankful, in a way. The pain helped distract him even more from the thought of all of that pale, sweaty skin.</p><p>
  <em> Get your head back on your shoulders, Stark. You’re not a teenager anymore. </em>
</p><p>Sucking in a breath Tony muttered to himself, hooked in the weights, calibrated the tension... Anything and everything to keep him focused. After finishing everything up he let out a sigh, arms extending above himself to take hold of the grips so that he could get started.</p><p>
  <em> One...Two...Three...Four... </em>
</p><p>Loki let out a sound from behind Tony, the faintest rustle of fabric greeting his ears as the mage removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Taking up his bottle of water the God took a few sips, a sigh of contentment escaping his chest as he placed the bottle down. He returned to his stretches, eventually making his way to his knees for some push-ups.</p><p>Tony caught the change in movement out of the corner of his eye, and grit his teeth as he huffed under his breath.</p><p>
  <em> Ten...Don’t turn around...Eleven...Twelve...Just ignore it. </em>
</p><p>“Friend Stark, have your tests in the lab been going well?”</p><p>Thor’s voice startled Tony for a moment, causing him to pause-mid pull before he resumed his reps. “Yup. They’re great.” <em> Keep focused. Twenty-five… You’re doing great. </em> Pausing for a moment he caught his breath, head turning towards the Thunder God. “How about you? Any news on Amora?” Dabbing the sweat from his brow, Tony draped the cloth back across his thigh. <em> Thirty-one...Thirty-two. </em></p><p>Loki chuckled, and Tony nearly groaned when he heard the Trickster speak.</p><p>“She thinks herself sly, but she’s no match for my magic.” Placing an arm behind his back Loki began a round of one handed push ups. “I should have a trace on her magic by nightfall.”</p><p>Tony spared Loki a look to show that he was listening, and he regretted it instantly.</p><p>
  <em> Yup. Shouldn’t have looked. Now he’s just showing off. </em>
</p><p>Loki had pulled his hair back to the nape of his neck and secured it with a small green ribbon, a few smaller strands dangled towards the floor with every push-up. From this view Tony got a rather nice look at Loki’s back and shoulders, the God’s eyes focused on the mat below. </p><p>At least they were, until they flicked up in Tony’s direction.</p><p>Flashing a rather dopey smile his way, Tony gave the Mage a nod. “You do that, Prancer. She won’t have anywhere to hide once you’re through with her.”</p><p>Loki blinked and paused, brow furrowing ever so slightly, as he wasn’t sure how to take Tony’s compliment. </p><p>
  <em> Oh boy, now you’ve done it. </em>
</p><p>Clearing his throat, Tony dipped his head and looked away. Grabbing his towel, he swiped it over his face a few times before letting it fall to his lap. Taking up his bottle of water he chugged nearly half of it before capping it quickly and clearing his throat once more.</p><p>“Welp, I should be going.” Tony stood, draping his towel around his neck. “Got a few more things in the lab to take care of.” Hesitating for a moment, he sucked in a breath and turned towards the Thunderer. “Thor, you’ll keep me posted on this whole Amora thing, yeah? Just let JARVIS know if anything turns up. I’ll be in the lab.“ Shooting him a few finger guns, Tony turned on a heel and headed towards the door, muttering curses all along the way.</p><p>
  <em> Stupid. Just stupid. You complimented him in front of his brother. Now you’ll never hear the end of it. </em>
</p><p>From behind, Thor set down his weights and chuckled as he shook his head.</p><p>Loki sat up and looked between the two in obvious confusion as the door closed with a slam. “What was that about?”</p><p>Thor turned to Loki and practically beamed. “Do not worry brother! I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony has some things he needs to fix at the Pool. Loki makes sure he gets the job done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would think that with owning a pool, you’d actually use it. But in Tony Stark’s case? He wanted to be the farthest thing from it at <em> all times</em>.</p>
<p>Sure, he’d spent plenty of time sun-bathing, but right now? He was regretting having decked the damned thing out with the latest technology and the typical Stark flair to boot.</p>
<p>Something had gone awry with the wiring leading from the built-in sound system to the speakers scattered around the pool. The last time Clint and Tasha decided to take a dip they’d said the music sounded a bit off, and the last thing Tony wanted was for anyone to miss out on some good tunes while they relaxed. </p>
<p>Hell he’d even thrown together a good Spotify playlist for everyone to enjoy, and who in their right mind would ever want to miss that?</p>
<p>So here he was, kneeling beside the pool with a screwdriver in hand, removing the cap from each and every speaker before getting a good look at their inside. </p>
<p>“C’mere baby, show daddy what’s got you so cranky.” Tony dabbed his tongue against his lips as he pulled a speaker out and disconnected the wiring, the small device turned this way and that as he checked it over for damage. With his phone in hand he connected JARVIS to the wi-fi speaker, changing the music to a couple different varieties before disconnecting the AI. “First speaker checks out Jarv, mark it off the list. Check the wiring before you leave.”</p>
<ul>
<li><em>You have eleven more to go Sir. Connectivity reads 100%. -</em></li>
</ul>
<p>Reconnecting the wires, Tony set the speaker back inside its cozy little resting place, sliding the plate that rested over top of it back into its slot. Reaching for the screws in his pocket, he began screwing them into place, mentally counting down his list until they were all secure.</p>
<p>Tony made it through three more speakers before he finally realized that he was no longer alone.</p>
<p>There wasn’t even a splash. All Tony saw from the corner of his eye was a shadow rising up and up, and when he turned his head he got more than an eye full of dark hair and pale, perfect skin.</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh no. Not this again. </em>
</p>
<p>Tony’s mouth fell open as he shifted onto his hip as Loki pushed himself up and out of the pool. Water slid off of the God in rivulets, cascading across every well toned muscle and curve. The God supported himself on his arms for a moment, staring Tony down before he blinked away and turned his body to sit on the edge of the pool.</p>
<p>Several drops of water flowed down Loki’s back from his hair, Tony’s eyes following them clear down to where they disappeared into the swim trunks that hugged the Trickster’s hips.</p>
<p><em> I hate seeing you leave but man do I </em> <b> <em>love</em> </b> <em> watching you go... </em></p>
<p>“I don’t appreciate having my music changed.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Wait, what? </em>
</p>
<p>Snapping his mouth shut Tony blinked out of his stupor. “I’m sorry?” Wait, why was he apologizing to Loki in the first place? Oh, right. His music. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t notice there was anybody in the pool when I got here. Must have missed seeing you.”<em> Great coverup, Stark. </em> Inwardly wincing he quickly turned his focus back to the speaker in his hands. “J? Give the man his music back if you’d be <em> so </em> kind.” </p>
<p>The music that came through the speakers wasn’t what Tony would have expected at first. Something classical maybe, but this was more on the line of Progressive House or what the kids called ‘Chillstep’. It had a nice beat to it and very little vocals or lyrics, clearly something the God felt he could get lost in while swimming. </p>
<p>Tony could definitely see why.</p>
<p>“This is really nice.” Tony commented while fiddling with the wires. Sparing a quick look up at Loki, he rolled a shoulder in half a shrug and placed the speaker back into its little cubby-hole. “ J, favorite the playlist and add it to my notes for later. “</p>
<p>“You like my music?” Loki raised a brow at that, casting a glance to the side half over his shoulder with disbelief. Seeing that the mortal was occupied, he pursed his lips and hummed. “Not many do.” Conjuring a towel he dried off his face, hiding his smile in the process. “I would have figured you more for your… Classical ‘rock and roll.’ “ </p>
<p>“Oh, I like my classics. Love them, even. But sometimes it’s nice to just listen to something and not have to worry about paying attention to the lyrics, y’know?” Pulling a screw from his pocket Tony secured it in place, eyes flicking over to Loki’s back to steal another quick glance. </p>
<p>The God was wringing out his hair, the towel he’d conjured draped around his neck. More droplets of water made their way down Loki’s back, gathering into little clusters that zigzagged here and there before disappearing. A particular bunch drew his eyes back up to the mage’s shoulder blades as he stretched his arms up, the thick droplet traveling down his spine right down to the dip in his lower back.</p>
<p>Tony’s mouth went dry, his tongue like cotton.</p>
<p>
  <em> Talk about feeling like a parched man seeing their first glimpse of water. </em>
</p>
<p>Pressing too hard on the screw he was holding, he slipped and cut his palm, the tiny piece of metal skittering across the pool and right into the water nearby.</p>
<p>“<em> Shit! </em>”</p>
<p>Uttering a curse, Tony dropped the screwdriver and shook his hand, fingers bending and twitching as he tried to work out the sting. It wasn’t a big cut by any measure, but it still hurt like an absolute <em> bitch </em>.</p>
<p>Tsk’ing to himself Loki turned and drew his legs from the water, standing up in one fluid movement to make his way over to where Tony sat clutching his hand. “I’m starting to think you have a knack for hurting yourself whenever I’m around.” The mortal looked up at him with a pout and Loki smirked, extending a hand. “Here, let me see.”</p>
<p>Tony drew his hand towards himself, clutching it against his chest for a moment. A part of him wanted to turn down Loki’s offer, to just say that it was ‘fine’ and to let it go. It was his own mistake and he could suffer the consequences of his actions. </p>
<p>But at the same time…</p>
<p>Loki looked so <em> genuine </em> in his offer. As if he were truly <em> concerned </em>about Tony.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Tony extended his hand and turned his eyes away, his focus shifting to where his hand twitched and bounced atop his thigh. Loki took his hand in his and Tony felt his cheeks darken with a blush, the fingers of his free hand curling tighter into a fist. He should be <em> working </em> damn it. Keeping himself preoccupied and definitely not thinking about Loki and how he looked all wet and glistening from the pool water.</p>
<p>And to make matters worse, when Loki leaned in to get a better look at his hand, his hair fell around his face, causing droplets of cool water to fall upon Tony’s arm.</p>
<p><em> Keep yourself together Tony. It’s just a bit of water. That’s all </em>.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t <em> seem </em> to be that deep. “ Loki murmured to himself, his thumbs brushing along the various rough spots of Tony’s palm. “You work a lot with your hands, so I’m surprised it did any damage at all. “ Smiling to himself, Loki looked up to Tony, the mortal’s attention now on their clasped hands.</p>
<p>All Loki had to do was utter a small spell, and just as quick as it came the cut then disappeared. “There, all better. “ Smiling triumphantly Loki turned Tony’s hand over, a kiss placed upon the Engineer’s knuckles before he relinquished his hold. “How does it feel?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Did he just... </em>
</p>
<p>“I..um..” Tumbling over his words Tony ran a hand through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes fixated upon his healed hand. Flexing his fingers and rolling his wrist he let out a laugh of disbelief, a lazy smile spreading its way across his cheeks.</p>
<p>“It feels great, honestly. I think you healed everything, even the ache I’d been having in my wrist the past couple of weeks.” Chuckling Tony rubbed at his wrist before giving his fingers another curious flex. “Thanks. But you didn’t have to do the whole.. Y’know.” Tony gestured vaguely. “Hand, kissing, thing.” Fumbling over his own words he pointed toward the speaker and looked at it. “I should get back to work. “</p>
<p>Grabbing the towel from around his neck Loki began folding it, vanishing it away with a shimmer of gold and green. “It was my pleasure.” Stepping back to the side of the pool he slipped in with barely a ripple, a look cast over his shoulder at the Iron Avenger who was watching him. Disappearing beneath the water, the God returned with the tiny screw that has been misplaced by Tony’s actions. </p>
<p>Sliding it across the stone that separated them Loki tossed the man a wink. “You should be more careful, Stark. The last thing you need is to have a screw loose.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Hah! As if he didn’t have a few loose already. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A little rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki makes a return trip home, meanwhile Thor wants to test his theory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A little rain never hurt anybody, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Tony kept telling himself. A little rain never hurt anybody. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks had passed since Tony saw Loki at the pool. And in those two weeks Tony had tried just about everything humanly possible to keep himself as far away from the Thunder God and his brother that he could. It became a little obvious in some cases, resulting in Thor smiling at him from ear to ear as he passed, a confused God of Mischief in tow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part he felt like he was doing a pretty good job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was at least, until today. Or more specifically when Loki returned from Asgard in the midst of the pouring rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had been in the middle of fiddling with his tablet when the bifrost hit the helideck and the Trickster God was left in its place. The sonic boom it left in its wake rattled the windows and shook the foundation of Avengers Tower, effectively startling the Iron Avenger right out of his thoughts on his newest schematic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thunder rumbled and Tony looked up, the shadow of Loki’s form moving through the torrents of water just outside the window. It was hard to see, but Tony could have almost swore he saw the God cursing the sky at his misfortune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor on the other hand could be heard chuckling from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn that clever bastard. Did he really have to make a scene? Now of all times?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From across the lounge the doors to the helideck slid open as Loki stepped inside. He was drenched, dripping from head to foot with murderous intent gleaming in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew I was coming back.” Loki started as he stomped his way over to Thor, his finger extended in an accusatory point. “You knew and yet you kept it raining anyway!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who am I to disrupt Midgardian weather?” Thor replied as he lifted his hands in defense, sinking back into the couch when Loki got close enough that he was shoving his finger into Thor’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was barely sprinkling when I left!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, sometimes these things </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look like a wet</span>
  <em>
    <span> rat!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Both gods immediately turned their focus to Tony. Putting on his best smile, he lifted both hands and splayed his fingers. “Yes, hi. Sibling rivalry, I get it. But you’re making a mess of the hardwood floor and I’d hate to have to call the cleaning crew up here to mop up a puddle of water-” Loki narrowed his eyes, and Tony cleared his throat. “Annnnd blood. Right. At any rate, why don’t you come with me and we’ll see about getting you some towels, Prancer. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopping to his feet, Tony set his tablet on the nearest charging station and briskly made his way off to the supply closet. The God of Mischief gave his brother one more glare before turning away to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor had won this round… </span>
  <em>
    <span>For now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The supply closet wasn’t too far off from the lounge, the interior stacked with shelves containing various snacks and piled high with blankets and pillows. It wasn’t exactly what Tony was looking for, but it would work. Throwing open the door, he stepped inside and began rummaging through the blankets. The ones that were fluffy and plush were set aside, while the ones that were thin and almost sheet-like were pulled out and draped over his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned and immediately cursed as he nearly ran face first into Loki’s chest. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ on a motorbike,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he exclaimed, his hand slapping over his heart as he took a step back. After catching his breath and hearing the God huff in amusement, he cleared his throat and tried to play it off. “We really need to look into putting a bell on you or something. Here.” Offering out the arm draped in blankets, Tony motioned towards them. “It’s not towels but they’re water absorbent. I’ll have Dum-E pick them up later for a wash.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Anthony.” Picking up one of the blankets, Loki unfolded it and began wiping off his face and hair first, eyes closing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took full advantage of this moment, his eyes roaming over Loki’s wet and dripping form from head to toe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like fate itself kept putting the two of them in situations like this. Tony would be minding his own business and out comes Loki. Wet and glistening with water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But hey, at least this time he was wearing clothes. Heaven forbid they have another repeat of the pool incident. Hell, just thinking back to it made Tony’s mouth go dry and his cheeks flush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure he’d seen what lay beneath the layers of Loki’s armor. There was just something about the water glistening on the leather, gleaming off the knives that rarely came into view before it all fell to the floor. Tony could almost imagine what it would be like seeing Loki after a rough battle with an enemy. The God’s skin glistening with sweat and blood, his daggers gleaming red and dripping...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>May Tesla have mercy on him. He had it </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>bad.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki reached out for the last blanket and Tony pulled it back on instinct. “Stark?” Lofting a brow in mild confusion, the God folded his arms, sharp eyes staring down sculpted cheekbones. He waited for some sort of answer or an explanation, but wasn’t given one. He called the mortal’s name once more. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stark?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you even paying attention?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s mouth fell open before quickly snapping shut, lashes fluttering as he gave a quick shake of his head. “What?” Bashfully he cast a quick look at the blanket he was holding to himself, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. “I like this blanket. Love it. Has a great texture.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he won’t notice the lie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might take it back with me and crash on the couch for a while. I’ve got a pretty big project I want to work on, and the rain outside makes for a good atmosphere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Look at you. Lying to the God of Lies.With your luck he’ll figure out you’re hiding half a chub under there and it’ll all be over before it even starts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Right.” Loki was quiet, his eyes searching Tony’s own for the truth that lay behind his lie. Rather than delve deep and seek out the true reason as to why the mortal had refused him the blanket and now chose to hoard it to himself, he simply shrugged it off and finished removing the water on his armor with a muttering of a spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A layer of gold and green shimmered across Loki’s form, whisking away any remaining droplets that may have threatened the integrity of his armor. It drew Tony’s attention as well of course, and to no surprise the man gaped and fumbled over his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait wait wait, hold up. Back up the bus a quick moment.” Pinching the bridge of his nose,  Tony had to close his eyes and pause to take a quick moment to reevaluate his thoughts. Sucking in a breath and lifting his gaze, he looked up to Loki with a bubble of laughter. “Are you telling me that you could have done that from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>beginning</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And waste seeing the look on Thor’s face when I threatened him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crouching down, Loki picked up the sodden blankets, muttering another spell under his breath that soaked up all of the water. With the dry fabric now in hand, he folded them back into neat little squares. “Your reaction was priceless, by the way.” He flicked his eyes up to Tony’s face, watching the brunet blush and cling to the blanket he was holding even tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up at his full height, Loki placed the blankets back where they’d been taken down. “I have a few things I must take care of before the night is over.” Taking a step back the Trickster regarded Tony with a look and a quirk of his lips before he turned to walk away. “Fare thee well, Stark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, Loki vanished into thin air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony returned to the lounge with the blanket still clutched in his hand. Flopping down onto the couch where he had once been sitting, he picked up his tablet and turned on the screen. Remembering Loki’s smile he smiled to himself, a sigh escaping his nose as he got comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s obvious you like him, you know,” Thor said from across the room, more to himself than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tony replied, not even breaking his focus on the tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he didn’t, until he realized the full weight of his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait, that’s not what I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sparring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor invites Tony to Spar, only to pair him up with Loki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Spar with me!” Thor had said. “Come, Man of Iron! It will be fun!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who would have thought that landing a punch on the God of Thunder’s chest would have resulted in Tony almost shattering the knuckles of his right hand?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You win some, you lose some.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was about to take his loss when the doors opened and Loki strode inside, eyes sweeping across the room until they settled on Tony and Thor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind, friend Stark, but Loki will be joining us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously? This again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I’m up to punching anymore gods today, Thor. Your chest did a number on my hand already.” Shaking his limp wrist Tony tried to play off the injury, but the act only resulted in drawing the Trickster’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are injured?” Loki asks, his hands extending to take hold of Tony’s waving hand once he was within range. Conjuring up a bundle of wrapping tape, he began wrapping Tony’s hand, pausing to heal the unseen wounds once he made sure every bone was where it should be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot my gloves.” Tony muttered sheepishly to himself, eyes caught between his hand and Loki’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk about looking like the kid who got his hand caught in the cookie jar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor clapped a meaty hand on the mortal's shoulder hard enough to jostle him with a friendly shake and a warm chuckle. “I shall leave you two alone so that you may fight without distraction!” Grinning from ear to ear he nodded at Tony and then at his brother. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scowling at Thor, Loki shooed him away and returned to his work, finishing up one of Tony’s hands before moving on to the other. “Your first mistake was trying to fight Thor in hand to hand combat,” he commented. “He spends the majority of his time fighting with his hammer. He’s hardly skilled enough to fight a foe up close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what they say, Bambi, it’s not the tool you wield it’s how you use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki paused abruptly and raised a brow at Tony’s comment. “Pardon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great job Tony. You’ve been in the room not even five minutes and you’re making dick jokes. Get a hold of yourself. Reel it back in c’mon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m saying is, I should have come to you first instead of Thor.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good start.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You’re clearly way more skilled with this type of thing than he is.” Loki finished wrapping Tony’s hands, the mortal instinctively giving them both a flex. “Gloves or no gloves, look at this wrap job you did. I’ve done it myself in the past but my hands always wind up achy after a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re binding them too tight then.” Loki commented as he began wrapping up one of his own hands to show Tony where to pull the bandages tighter and where to keep them loose. “When you bind you need to make sure you do it firmly, but not tight enough to cut off circulation or muscle function.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I could just come to you and have you wrap my hands for me.” Tony suggests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked as if his thoughts derailed after that comment, his cheeks tinting pink with a blush. “I- well. I suppose I could.” A quirky little smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he dipped his head with a small nod. “I see no harm in that. If I’m not around I can always heal your injuries once I return. Should you succumb to any like </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll be sure to go around punching things just so you can kiss my hands better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them scoffed and chuckled, the room eventually falling silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop staring and do something. Say something!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony took a step back and cleared his throat, hand nervously shoving its way through messy brown locks. “Right. Let’s get started shall we?” Lifting both hands he got into a stance. The smile he wore faded in favor of a more serious expression. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki stepped back and circled Tony, footsteps quiet across the matted floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Counting away the seconds Tony was quick to anticipate the first strike, turning on a heel to block a blow aimed at his kidneys. “Starting with the dirty spots first I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dirtier the deadiler.” Loki commented with a smug smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not trying to kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” With half a twirl on his feet Loki tried to sweep Tony’s legs out from under him. “But you never know when that might change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s supposed to mean... What, exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are mortal and therefore fragile.” The God began with a matter-of-fact tone. “You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight like someone is trying to kill you.” Pulling his punches, Loki gave Tony a few quick jabs to his torso. One of his palms hit hard enough to knock the air from Tony’s lungs. “Whether</span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am trying to kill you or not is beside the point. One wrong move and you could be permanently injured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned when Loki spoke, fingers balled into fists as he retaliated with a few quick punches of his own. “Are you calling me weak?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uppercut, jab</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Let me go get my suit, then we’ll see who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fragile</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” If he had his suit this lesson would be a different story. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this wasn’t about the suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t about the shell he’d built to protect himself and those around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> human, and right now he might as well have been going up against the god with both arms behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to fight for over ten minutes before the God finally made his move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick step to the side, Loki parried an elbow thrust and slid up behind Tony, both of his arms restricting the mortal’s movements. “Your strength lies in your intelligence. Use it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sneered, pressing back against the Trickster before letting loose the first thing that came to mind. “Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Pardon!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s grip went lax for a split second and Tony took immediate advantage of it. Twisting around, he kicked out his leg and swept the dark haired mage right off his feet and sprawling onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a triumphant smile Tony stepped back and let out a small cheer of victory, the celebratory moment cut short when he caught a quick look to Loki’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat dotted Loki’s furrowed brow, his expression a mixture of hurt and confusion. The farther Tony let his eyes wander the more details he got to see up close. Taut muscle trapped beneath pale, perfect skin. The occasional scar that made Tony want to get lost in the story as to how he’d got them. Down and down he let his eyes go, a glance given at Loki’s midriff before he stole a glance at the front of the man’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh there was something in his pocket alright. But it definitely wasn’t a dagger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would dare accuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hiding weapons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes flicked up and he immediately held out his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what? No! It was a joke and I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick sweep of his leg Loki kicked out Tony’s legs from under him, effectively sending the gawking Avenger flat on his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony hit the mat with a thump and an “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oomph!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” of surprise while Loki looked at him with that smug smirk of his. One leg drawn toward himself so that he could lean against it. “I deserved that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you did.” Loki replied with a snicker of amusement. “Now tell me why you’ve fallen under the impression that I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dagger</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my pocket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. Not like this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uhm..” Coughing into a closed fist Tony rolled across the mat to sit up on his knees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s now or never. Just tell him like it is and get it over with.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You see, when you had me in that position it kinda felt like there was something uh, big, and rather hard, pressing up against my back and.. I mean.. I’m not one to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumptions</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet, you assumed it to be a dagger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was the second thing that came to mind, yup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t ask about the first. Please don’t ask about the first.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before finally speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I inquire what crossed your mind originally?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting his head in his hands Tony groaned with embarrassment. “You know what I meant Lokes.” After a short pause and a weak laugh he lifted his head and looked over to the Trickster. “C’mon… Don’t make me say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else could be hidden in my pocket, Stark?” Loki’s eyes flashed with mischief, the smirk he wore accenting the dimples in his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of things!” Tony exclaimed as he made an exasperated gesture and climbed to his feet. “You’re a god.” Dusting off his knees he continued. “I should have figured you’d have a godly... package.” Keeping his back to Loki he folded his arms along his chest and huffed. “You’re the complete deal. All tall, dark, and handsome with your sexy eyes and murder strut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing himself to his feet Loki took a few prowling steps towards Tony without saying a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turned to regard the approaching god with a look over his shoulder. He sighed and gestured towards him accusingly a moment later. “See! You’re doing the thing!” Tony eventually made another motion towards Loki and let out a loud sigh in defeat. “I can’t win.” Tony let his eyes fall shut and his head loll back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Thor tell you about the other day? He had to have told you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother hasn’t spoken a word.” Closing the distance between them Loki gave Tony a rather apologetic look. “If it’s any consolation, I figured you out quite a while ago.” The mortal whipped his head up and looked at him in shock. Loki just shrugged dismissively and smiled. “You’re rather easy to read. Besides, you weren’t exactly.. Subtle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony Stark was a lot of things, but subtle? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely not one of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see what I like and I like what I see. But look, why don’t we put this behind us for today and hit the showers.” Stepping over towards the towel rack, Tony pulled off one of the clean, white cloths to wipe down his face. “You’re sweaty, I’m sweaty, and my mind’s already going down the list on all the ways I can peel you out of those clothes and test out the soundproofing I put in the showers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a fact?” Loki mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony put on a charming smile and tossed the god a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>invitation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you’re up for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I ever refuse?~”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hitting the Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony finally gets Loki alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the smutty chapter. I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Was this real? Were the two of them finally going to do this? </em>
</p><p>Tony kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure Loki was following him. Tripping over his own feet, he bit at his lip and motioned to the last stall.</p><p>It was Hulk-sized in comparison to the other shower stalls. Easily able to fit three to four Thors, or a handful of humans, should they all desire to share a shower.</p><p>Not that Tony imagined they would, but hey. It never hurt to think ahead, right?</p><p>Opening the door, Tony gave half a bow and gestured inside. “M’Loki.”</p><p>“Stark.” The God replied with a snicker, head dipping in acknowledgement before he slipped inside.</p><p>For the two of them it was the perfect amount of space. More than enough room for them to stand together, yet far enough away from each other that they didn’t touch.</p><p>Tony stood at the door and leaned against the frame, his eyes drinking in every movement Loki made as the Trickster began taking off his clothes.</p><p>His shirt came first and Tony hummed in appreciation, amber eyes honing in on the array of scars that covered Loki’s back. He’d seen some of the scars on the God's arms before, but this? The poor guy looked like he’d been tortured.</p><p>And for all Tony knew he<em> had. </em></p><p>“You’re staring.” Loki didn’t turn around when he spoke, his hands busy with folding up his shirt.</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry.” <em> Deflect and distract. </em> ”You got a <em> great </em> ass, what can I say?”</p><p>A chuckle resonated through the shower and Tony smiled as he heard it. </p><p>Stepping through the door, Tony closed it behind him, making sure it was locked before moving to his side of the large shower room. The last thing they needed was for Thor or one of the other Avengers to come barging through the door.</p><p>Tugging off his sweaty tank top, Tony threw it to the back of the shower where he knew it would stay dry. A wash of soft blue light instantly filled the room, drawing Loki’s attention from the reflection on the tiles to the real thing that was shining behind him.</p><p>The arc reactor and the spider-web of scars that surrounded it greeted him.</p><p>Seconds ticked by in silence, a solid minute passing without a word between them.</p><p>Tony hated it when people stared. It made him feel vulnerable. <em> Human </em>.</p><p>Like a moth to the flame Loki found himself drawn towards the light. Its reflection in his eyes caused them to glow eerily.</p><p>“Now look who’s staring.” Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other while crossing his arms along his chest, his brows furrowing. “Look, I don’t mind being in here with you, just... Don’t try to touch <em> this </em>, okay?” Tapping a finger against the reactor casing in emphasis, he let his arms fall. “Anywhere else is fine. Really. Except for maybe my neck? Lots of bad memories with that too.”</p><p>Loki grimaced inwardly upon hearing that last comment. “I did not come here to harm you, Anthony. You invited me here for a shower, remember?”</p><p>
  <em> Now he was just getting ahead of himself. Good job Tony. </em>
</p><p>“Right. Sorry.”</p><p>Turning his back to Loki, Tony fell quiet while he removed the rest of his clothes, tossing them aside much like he had his shirt. “J? Turn the taps on on my side will ya?”</p><p>Without a word JARVIS turned on the taps, the shower head in the ceiling kicking on and dowsing Tony in a cold spray.</p><p>“Sh-shit JARVIS that’s <em> COLD!!! </em>”</p><ul>
<li><em>My apologies sir. You didn’t specify a temperature to start with.-</em></li>
</ul><p>Loki chuckled from across the room, a look spared over his shoulder in pity for the Iron Avenger. “You may turn on the water on my end as well, JARVIS.” The shower kicked on and the mage peered towards the ceiling. “ I may be immune to the cold but I do prefer a warmer temperature when it comes to my showers.” </p><p>Steam starts to rise around them as JARVIS adjusted the water temperature to a comfortable level. Its warmth brought a smile of contentment to the God’s lips.</p><p>Rubbing at his arms, Tony turned to look at Loki. All thoughts about his shriveling manhood came to an abrupt, screeching halt.</p><p>
  <em> For fuck’s sake, how is he always gorgeous when he's wet?! It's like a fucking superpower!  </em>
</p><p>Tony’s eyes drift down, down. The temperature in the room grew hotter by the second as the mortal’s pulse jumped in his throat. Loki’s ass was <em> perfect </em>. Ten out of Ten and boy howdy, he really wanted to get his hands on those cheeks.</p><p>He was half tempted to say that too, until Loki took a step back and turned to regard him.</p><p>
  <em> Tesla help him. He’d been right all along. </em>
</p><p>Loki was very,<em> very </em> well gifted for a god. Or as gifted as Tony would have imagined for one. He’d never seen a god naked before, and sure he'd met a few porn stars who were gifted beyond belief, but even he knew a natural gift from an unnatural one.</p><p>Loki was all <em> nat-ur-al </em> , and it showed. <em> Really </em>showed.</p><p>“My eyes are up here, Anthony.”</p><p>Tony blinked and quickly lifted his head. “Hmm? Oh.” Smiling sheepishly, he covered himself, cheeks burning bright. “Sorry heh. I was just--” Loki’s prowling approach made Tony’s mouth go dry, a shiver of delight traveling down his spine. “Admiring...the view.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Loki responded with a hushed tone, giving Tony a once over. With a slow blink the god smirked and chuckled, the sound low enough to make a man shiver. “Would you like for me to wash your hair and your back for you?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, sure.” Tony turned around and took a moment to fist himself, a groan catching in the back of his throat before he let go. “Soap’s over there.” Motioning to the built in cabinet he watched as Loki stepped to it and opened the doors. “Shampoo’s on the top, body wash is on the bottom. I’m not picky when it comes to soap, so. You can pick whatever.”</p><p>Popping the cap, Loki sniffed the contents of a few bottles, humming in contentment when he found a shampoo that he liked. “This will do nicely.” The body wash came next, the variety of different bottles cracked open and smelled before he decided on one of those as well.</p><p>“Will you hold this for me?” Extending the bottle of soap to Tony, Loki slid behind him and poured some of the shampoo into his palm. “Tilt your head back when you’re ready.”</p><p>“Just don’t waterboard me while you’re at it.”</p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p>Tony steadied himself, with one hand on the wall and the other clutching the bottle of body wash. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes, the spray from above pelting his face with its warmth. Loki’s hands were quick yet skillful as they moved through his hair, dull nails scratching at his scalp to lift away any bits of dirt and grime that might have lingered.</p><p>It felt nice, having someone else’s hands in his hair. So nice in fact Tony found himself leaning into Loki’s touch, a sound of pleasure rushing free as he let his worries wash away.</p><p>Cupping his hand on Tony’s forehead, Loki helped guide the water into his hair and away from his eyes, rising away the soapy suds until none of it was left.</p><p>“There. All done.”</p><p>Tony lifted his head and let it loll forward, forehead pressing into the cool tile in front of him. The chill sent goosebumps down his spine, the present ache in his cock becoming apparent once more. </p><p>
  <em> Talk about bad timing. </em>
</p><p>“Here.” Tony offered the bottle of body wash over his shoulder, waiting for it to be taken before he let his hands fall back to his groin. </p><p>Wrapping a hand around his aching length, Tony gave himself a few quick strokes, the chilled touch of Loki’s hands down his spine making him hiss. “<em> Sh-shit, </em> your hands are cold.”</p><p>“Apologies, heh. I should have-”</p><p>“N-no, it’s fine.” Tony sniffed loudly and cleared his throat. “I kinda like the cold hands thing.”</p><p>Loki’s hands began to massage at his shoulders, a firm push from his fingers nearly sending Tony to his knees. “<em> Ff-fuck. </em> ” The god pressed his fingers in, working out kinks Tony didn’t realize he had. “Damn. Feels <em> nice </em>.” Biting at his lip, Tony stifled a moan. The hand he had hidden between himself and the wall gave a few rough movements.</p><p>Cool breath fanned against Tony’s ear when Loki leaned in, his voice quiet as he spoke. “Do you need a hand with that?”</p><p>“Is that a trick question?” Tony’s words left him in a rush, one arm supporting himself while the other hastily moved over his cock. “You know I do, Bambi. You’re the reason I’m hard as a rock in the first place.”</p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>A purr of amusement left Loki, his lips twisting into a smirk as he pressed close. “Tell me, what sort of thoughts are swimming around that lovely little mind of yours.” Flattening himself against Tony’s back, he let the mortal feel his weight. Or more so the hard length of that godly <em> cock </em> that was now pressing into Tony’s lower back.</p><p><em> He could wreck me with that thing and I wouldn’t be able to walk for </em> <b> <em>days.</em> </b></p><p>“Well, uh..” <em> C’mon Tony, you got this. </em> “First thing that comes to mind is getting railed by that gorgeous cock of yours.” Shifting back he rubbed his ass against Loki’s godly endowment. “Second I’d say uh..” Tony’s throat bobbed as Loki’s hands moved lower, smoothing down his spine before eventually reaching his lower back. “I see situations like this where you put your hands on me. Everything else after that is a combination of me on my knees and getting my hands on you one way or another.”</p><p>Maybe not here in the shower room, but by God that didn’t mean he wasn’t determined.</p><p>Soapy hands snaked their way around Tony’s waist, slick fingers teasing along hips and thighs. “Do you want me to touch you?” Tony gave a nod and uttered not a word. Not even when Loki’s hands delved forward to tease along his cock.</p><p>
  <em> If I didn’t have a temperature kink before I sure do now. </em>
</p><p>“<em> Ohhh </em>yeah...” The chill of Loki’s fingers was pleasant against Tony’s overheated skin. Even more so when they wrapped around his shaft and steadily began to stroke. Rocking his hips forward,Tony thrust into Loki’s hand, the slick glide of soap providing the perfect amount of friction.</p><p>“Just like that,” Loki murmured into Tony’s neck while peppering it with kisses. “You’re doing <em> so </em> well.”</p><p>Tony’s pulse jumped in his throat, his cock giving a twitch upon hearing such praise. Rolling his hips forward, he thrust himself between Loki’s body and his hand. Relishing in the firm grip upon his shaft and the heavy weight pressing into his ass.</p><p>
  <em> Talk about being trapped between a rock and a hard place. </em>
</p><p>Seconds ticked by into minutes as Tony lost himself. Bits of sweat clinging to his skin, mingling with the water that cascaded down from above. </p><p>Loki blocked the blunt of the spray, dark hair clinging to Tony’s shoulders as he kissed and sucked along the mortal’s neck. </p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” The Trickster asked with a grin. Tony groaned and gave a weak nod. “Mmm, I thought so.”</p><p>Heat was starting to build in Tony’s loins, his body throbbing deliciously in Loki’s grasp. </p><p>“M’getting close.” He said with a gasp as his head fell back to Loki’s shoulder. Sucking a hickey into the mortal’s skin, Loki nipped at the sensitive spot. The sharp bite caused Tony’s hips to give a rough buck.</p><p>“Do you want to come, Anthony?”</p><p>“<em>Please,</em> <em>Loki-</em> <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>Tony’s mouth opened and closed, a curse rushing past his lips with a hiss of embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em> Christ… Why was hearing praise so hot?! </em>
</p><p>“I want to-” A shudder of pleasure danced down Tony’s spine, the heat in his belly fanning flames. “<em> Ffffuck- </em> I’m gonna--”</p><p>“Come for me, Anthony. You’ve done <em> so </em> good.”</p><p>Loki’s voice was all he needed.</p><p>Tony came with a stuttering buck of his hips, a low groan pouring from his open mouth as his release washed over him.</p><p>Stripes of white painted the wall in front of them, a few ropes of it arching high enough to land on Tony’s chest. The shower washed the mess away fast, leaving them both supporting one another’s weight as they leaned into one another, asking in the afterglow of Tony’s climax.</p><p>When Tony could finally feel his legs, he sucked in a deep breath and turned towards Loki. With a tilt of his head he noticed the complete lack of arousal, the gears in his head already turning as to where it could have gone.</p><p>“Wait..Did you?”</p><p>Blushing fiercely the Trickster stepped back, a hand shoving its way through his hair. “I- ahah..” Trailing off Loki couldn’t help but smile sheepishly. “I may have.”</p><p>“You came on my ass.” Tony deadpanned.</p><p>“To put it so bluntly, yes.”</p><p>“Huh. I knew I had a nice ass.” Tony turned and twisted in an effort to try and look at his rear. Reaching back he grabbed his cheeks, fingers digging into the pert globes. “ Nice to know I could make a god come just by its presence alone.”</p><p>Loki shook his head and laughed, stepping away to pluck up a clean wash cloth so that he could finish cleaning up after their workout.</p><p>“Next time I’d like to come in it, not on it.”</p><p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Prancer.”</p><p>Tossing Tony a wink the mage grinned from ear to ear.</p><p>“Oh, I intend on keeping it. And to that you have my <em> word </em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The workshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki is bored out of his wits, thankfully he finds Tony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Loki was bored was an understatement. </p><p>Saying that he was bored out of his<em> mind </em>was closer. But not by much.</p><p>He had read through all of the books Stark had gifted him at least twice now. The internet had failed to sate his curiosity and- while JARVIS could have provided him with an infinite source of knowledge on the Avengers- the God of Mischief still found himself unable to calm his anxious mind.</p><p>Loki’s thoughts kept wandering back to that night in the shower, the scene playing over and over in various ways. His mind worked through a wide variety of changes he could have made, <em> positions </em> he could have explored. </p><p>Even at this very moment his hands itched to touch. To <em> feel </em>.</p><p>Now that he was a hundred percent certain the cat was out of the bag when it came to Stark’s interest in him, Loki was all too eager to finally take his time thoroughly exploring the mortal’s body and all he had to offer.</p><p>Would Tony want him to be gentle with him their first time? Would he allow the Trickster to take his time in exploring with his hands? His mouth? </p><p>Maybe he’d want Loki to be <em> rough </em>. To work them through the foreplay and preparations until Loki could thrust himself home. Burying himself to the hilt before fucking Tony into oblivion.</p><p>A shiver crept down his spine and raised goosebumps in their wake.</p><p>He wanted to take Tony Stark apart. To find out what made him<em> tick. </em></p><p>But he was getting ahead of himself.</p><p>
  <em> Why is it the very thought of this man rouses my curiosity far more than mere magic ever could?</em>
</p><p>Loki was nearly fifteen-hundred years old, and even now he was still finding new things that could surprise him. Who would have thought?</p><p>Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that Midgard could turn out to be quite the fascinating place. It was a shame he hadn’t taken much interest in it sooner.</p><p>Peering out the nearest window Loki let his thoughts wander once more, seconds ticking into minutes before his curiosity finally got the better of him.</p><p>“JARVIS, where’s Stark?”</p><ul>
<li><em>Mr. Stark is currently in the workshop. He has requested he remain undisturbed.-</em></li>
</ul><p>“Thank you, JARVIS.”</p><p>Setting aside the tablet he held the mage stood and stretched, a sigh escaping his nose.</p><p>There was no sense in beating around the proverbial bush. The worst Stark could do was ask him to leave. Loki knew the importance of remaining undisturbed while one worked on an important project. The smallest of distractions could cause disaster.</p><p>Which was why he was thankful that he knew how to turn <em> invisible </em>.</p><p>A cascade of magic enveloped Loki’s form, reality itself rippling around him until he completely vanished. He could see himself, of course. But Tony?</p><p>He’d never know the difference.</p><p>Rock and roll music assaulted Loki’s ears the moment he teleported inside of Tony’s workshop. The overly humid temperature that filled the enclosed space making him frown.</p><p>Tony was elbow deep in the paneling of one of the nearby walls, a mess of wires sticking out this way and that. JARVIS had disabled the the circuitry to allow Tony to seek out the problem. To fix whatever may have been affecting the workshop’s air conditioning.</p><p>“Bring me up another view of the interior, would you JARVIS?” A hologram winked into view and Tony stuck his arm in even deeper. “Thanks buddy.”</p><p>Loki moved through the large room in silence, pausing only to admire Tony’s previous project that lay upon the nearby tables. A new addition to the Iron Man armor, no less.</p><p>Steadily inching closer he heard a curse, his eyes drawn upward to the mortal a few yards away.</p><p>Tony’s face was beaded with sweat. His tank top partially stained with grease and oil. His hair was a mess and tousled every which way, the human stopping now and again to wipe his face off with a piece of his shirt.</p><p>“C’mon baby let Daddy fix you up. Just a few more wires and you’ll be purring in no time.”</p><p>Loki found himself awestruck at the sight in front of him. His mouth was suddenly dry.</p><p>
  <em> Norns… Was this what Stark felt every time he saw me like this? </em>
</p><p>Trying to bring himself back to reality Loki took a step back and wiped a hand down his face, fingers pinching at his brow. Closing his eyes he tried to focus. To cast away the thought of pinning Tony up against the nearest wall and having his way with him. Of stripping him bare and tasting every inch of his skin.</p><p>What Loki wouldn’t give to have those strong, well worn hands treating him like Tony was those wires...</p><p>
  <em> Damn it all Loki, you’re just as bad as he is! </em>
</p><p>Cursing under his breath Loki let his hand fall and his eyes open, his vision focusing on Tony just as he plugged in a set of wires and the air conditioning kicked back on.</p><p>“Oh sweet merciful relief!” The mortal exclaimed while throwing his head back with a groan. The cool breeze that washed over Tony made the man shiver. The sight of it stirred butterflies in Loki's belly.</p><p>
  <em> It was now or never. </em>
</p><p>Folding his arms across his chest Loki allowed his glamour to fade around him. A wash of magic cascaded down his body in a manner that had him materializing out of thin air.</p><p>"I see someone’s enjoying themselves.”</p><p>Tony jumped upon hearing Loki’s voice. The stool he sat on nearly rolled out from under him. “<em> Jesus Chri- </em> I told you not to sneak up on me like that!”</p><p>Clutching his chest the mortal gulped down a few quick breaths of air, a low chuckle eventually working its way free. “I’m going to have a heart attack one of these days. Just  you watch!”  </p><p>Smiling Loki bowed his head apologetically, footsteps silent as he walked over to where Tony was sitting. </p><p>“JARVIS, the music, please?” </p><p>Tony stood and stretched out his legs and arms as JARVIS lowered the volume of his music.</p><p>Letting his arms fall Tony grabbed the rag from his belt, wiping his fingers clean before scrubbing the dirty cloth over his face. “I’ll worry about fixing the rest of that mess later.” he said as he motioned towards the wires still sticking out of the paneling. </p><p>Stepping forward the mortal tugged his dirty shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side on one of the nearby tables. “Can I help you with something Prancer?”</p><p>Loki’s eyes widened as he stared, the color in his cheeks darkening. A bead of sweat made its way down the side of his face. Was it from the heat or was it him blushing? </p><p>
  <em> It was the heat. It had to be! </em>
</p><p>“I…” A few more seconds ticked by before Loki opened his mouth and tried again. <em> Out with it already! </em> “I needed to find a suitable distraction.” Tony blinked and gave Loki a lopsided smile. The god returned it with one of his own before he continued to speak. “I had read all of the books you sent me. And the information I gathered from the internet only kept me sated for so long.”</p><p>“Got you hooked now do I?” Tossing on more of that Stark charm Tony stepped forward, eventually closing the distance between them. </p><p>Reaching out Tony tried to place his hands on Loki’s hips, but instead he found the mage pulling away.</p><p>“You’re a <em> mess. </em>” Loki mused with a half hearted chuckle. The closer Tony got to him the more he could see the grease, oil, and sweat that clung to the mortal’s form. </p><p>“But you love it.”</p><p>Extending his hands Loki took up Tony’s wrists, his eyes roaming over well worn hands. “I may adore you but what I do not adore is having my clothes dirtied.”</p><p>“You can fix that easily though can’t you?” Pressing even closer Tony effectively pinned Loki up against the nearest work table. “With your magic?” Looking up at the Trickster he smiled sheepishly and leaned up to steal a quick kiss from Loki’s lips.</p><p>Loki hums into Tony’s lips. His eyes closed for a brief moment before he opened them. ”You may have a point.” Letting out a breathy chuckle he lifted Tony’s captured hands and kissed his knuckles. “How about you finish up here and <em> then </em> we can work on getting you clean.”</p><p>Tony pouted and let out a huff. “<em> Finnnne</em>...” Winking up at Loki he stepped away. “Party pooper.” Their hands intertwined for a brief moment before he finally pulled them away.</p><p>“Meet me upstairs once you’re done?” </p><p>Stepping away Tony headed back to his stool and eased onto it. He wheeled his way over to the open panel. “JARVIS?” The AI brought up a hologram of the internal wiring and without hesitation he went back to work. </p><p>“Let’s make this quick J.” Tony looked over his shoulder at Loki and smirked. </p><p>“I’ve got a god to please.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this 5 +1! It was really fun to do and was my first commission work I've ever done!!!</p><p>If you're a big fan of frostiron and want to hang out with the community, please consider checking out the "official:tm:" Frostiron Discord!!</p><p>https://discord.gg/PBeJfGq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>